Engulfed By Darkness
by Tsukiyama Jaganshi
Summary: A female vampire is forced to live with the boys. Mostly about Hiei
1. Meeting the Boys

--Disclaimer: I do **not** own Yu Yu Hakusho --

Author Notes

Anything in _italic _means that they are thinking. text is a telepathic conversation.

Unlike most fanfics on here, this one has you as the main character, yes you the reader. And your name is going to bed Hisa.

Chapter One: _Meeting the Boys_

You walk down the poorly lit sidewalk. Most people were inside their warm, safe homes, but unlike them, you didn't have a home to go to.

All your family died along time ago. You still missed them, but it wasn't as painful as it was at the beginning. Your friend, Kiyoshi, was the only one that ever talks to you.

But he went off somewhere, which he does a lot. You think back to the last time you two talked... "Hisa! You shouldn't treat humans like that! They have feelings...unlike you" Kiyoshi said the last part a little low. You gave him a death glare. "Well, it's either me or them and I pick me" You say then walk off into the darkness...

Suddenly you were brought back into reality by bumping into a human. He seemed angry but then when he looked at you, he's expression changed.

"Oh I'm sorry, why don't I walk you home, beautiful?" He asked, with a sly smile on his face.

_Perfect._ "Sure" You say like you don't care. He smiled and gestured for you to lead the way. You started to walk, the human male followed you.

After walking a few blocks the human grew impatient. He grabbed your shoulder and pulled you into a the nearest alley, and pushed you against the brick wall.

"Listen girlie, be quite and I will be gentle" He said as he as his hand wondered down your body.

You smiled, this is what you wanted to happen. You kicked the human in the stomach, which sent him flying to the other side of the alley. This knocked him unconscious. You walk over to him, and bent down to him. You lifted him up, and exposed his throat.

Your fangs slide out of their sheath. You sank your fangs into the human male's soft, fragile skin. Warm blood flowed into your mouth, the warmth spread through out your entire body. After you finished drinking all of he's blood, you thought of a way to dispose of the body.

You look around, in the distance you saw abandoned building, and there was a sign that said 'Stay away! Destruction of this building will occur tomorrow!' You smile as you heave the male onto your shoulder.

You made sure no one saw you throw the body into the building. After all that was done, you looked up into the sky _It's almost sunrise, better find a place to stay_. You walk back to the sidewalk and look around. _This might be difficult_. You look into homes, and in alleys. _I wonder if I ask a human...nah. _You walked by the park. _It would be easier with a sky view._ You thought as you jumped into a tree.

You stop for a minute, you sensed another presence in the tree. Suddenly you were face-to-face with two glowing blood red eyes. You jumped back onto another limb.

"Show yourself demon!" You yell, getting into a defensive stance.

The demon didn't say anything, but you heard the sound of people running below you. Then you heard someone shout.

"RIE GUN!" You quickly turn around.

A huge blast of spirit energy was coming right at you.

"Shit" You say, and avoid the attack by simply move a little bit.

"What do you want from me?" You say from in the tree.

"You are wanted for killing humans, and theft!" Someone yelled. You jumped out of the tree, to look upon your attackers. As soon as you land, someone hit you in the back of the head.

"Yes! We got her!" Someone yelled right before you blacked out.

Please review! Thank you!


	2. Jankonpon

--Disclaimer: I do **not** own Yu Yu Hakusho --

Thank you BlackRose Alchemist! I fixed Chapter One.

Chapter Two **Jankonpon**

You heard people talking, a lot of people. Your open your eyes, only to be greeted by blinding light. You try to cover your eyes, but your hands were tied down into the chair you were in. Then you could feel the light starting to hurt your skin.

"Hey, she's awoke" A guy said. You heard foot steps.

"Where did you hide it?" Someone different asked.

"What are you taking about?" You asked a little confused.

"You know. Now where did you hide the neckless?" The same unknown voice asked.

"How am I supposed to answer that when I can't even think. Turn off that damn light!" You said getting mad. The light was turned off. You reopened your eyes, everything came into focus.

"Now tell us where you hide the neckless!" A small guy, who looked like a baby, yelled.

"So, I got caught by the famous four Spirit Detectives, what an honor" You say sarcastically. Koenma got mad.

"Answer my question!" He yelled. You laughed at his frustration.

"Why in hell should I tell you?" This made Koenma even angrier, he walked over to his desk.

"Fine, if you will not tell me. I will give you your punishment" You looked like you didn't give a rat's ass what happened to you.

"You will be watched by my spirit detectives, until of course I say so" You shrug. "You will be living with them as well" This seemed to get the spirit detectives upset.

"WHAT!" You heard the human and hanyo (I'm just going to call him that) say.

"Well as long as I don't got to share a bed" You said with little interest.

"Oh but you will be sharing a bed" Koenma said.

"What?" All the Spirit Detectives said.

"You four well be taking turns, each turn will last one week" Koenma finished.

"Then who will go first?" Kurama asked. "Lets play Jankon (rock-paper-scissors), who loses first will be the first one to share the bed. The second one to lose will be the second person, and so on" Kurama said.

"Jankonpon!" All the boys said with made their sign. (This is how I decided the order...I got four pieces of paper, wrote the boy's name on one each. Then I put them in a box, and my sister closed her eyes and drew the names...)

Yusuke picked rock, Kuwabara picked rock, Kurama picked rock, and Hiei picked scissors.

"Hiei's the first one who has to share a bed with Hisa" Yusuke said. Hiei glared and sat down in a chair.

"Jankonpon!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama said. Yusuke picked paper, Kuwabara did as well, and Kurama picked rock.

"Kurama is second" Kuwabara said.

"Jankonpon!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said. Yusuke picked paper, and Kuwabara picked scissors.

"Third will be Yusuke, and last will be Kuwabara" Kurama said.

"Ok, now leave" Koenma said waving his palm for you all to leave. The boys untied you and shoved you out the door with them. They walked down a hallway, making sure you followed. The hallway was bare, no pictures, windows, or doors. The lights were a little bit too bright for you, but you didn't say anything.

Finally you saw door appear a long the wall. You tried to slip away when the separated to go to their rooms. But Hiei caught you in the act, he then grabbed your wrist.

"It's this way" He said pulling you along the way. He shoved into his room, and shut and locked the door behind him. You finally saw a window, it was daytime. You jumped into a dark corner. Hiei smirked when he saw you do this.

"What's so funny?" You ask. Hiei didn't answer you. He went into the bathroom. You sat in the corner and waited for the sun to go down. Finally when Hiei came out of the bathroom the sun had went down.

You jump up. Hiei had a towel wrapped around his waist, and another towel on his shoulders. You look out the window, it was a long way down from where ever you were. You seemed to be on top of the clouds.

You sigh. _I guess I won't be getting out soon. _You sit down on the window sill. Hiei got his cloths and went back into the bathroom. You wait, you got bored. Finally Hiei can back out, wearing his night cloths. You watched as he got into the bed.

"Are you going to sleep, or do I have to stay up and watch you?" Hiei said.

"I don't sleep at night, duh" Hiei let out a noise that meant he was annoyed. He sat up and watched you. You looked out the window. This went on for hours. Hiei didn't seem to get tired. You got bored of this and got up. You saw Hiei's katana laying on the ground. You bent down and picked it up. You unsheathed it and looked at the blade.

"Nice katana" You say still looking at it.

"Hn" Was all Hiei said.

I hope you all like this one...I will try to make the next chapter soon


	3. Bored

--Disclaimer: I do **not** own Yuu Yuu Hakusho---

Author's Notes: I can't believe a lot of people like this already! I put this on and no one really cared about it. Thank you all the people who reviewed! YOU ALL ROCK!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three-** Bored**

You saw Hiei's katana laying on the ground. You bent down and picked it up. You unsheathed it and looked at the blade.

"Nice katana" You say still looking at it.

"Hn" Was all Hiei said.You test it's sharpness by cutting your fingure a little.

"It's a little dull" You say a bit disappointed. You resheathed Hiei's katana, then sat down on his bed. _God, it's going to be like this for a long time_. You look over to Hiei's bed, and see that he has fallen asleep. _The fool. Now might be my chance to escape_.

You walked over to the door and try to open it, but as soon as your hand touched the door knob, it burned your hand. _Shit! This place has everything_.

You go to Hiei's bathroom to run some water over your hand, while it healed. _I need to think of a way to get out of here_.

"You're not getting out here any time soon" Someone said from the bathroom doorway. You look over, it was Hiei.

"Oh, you must have slept well. What was it like two minutes of sleep?" You say glaring at him.

"You tried to open the door I see" Hiei said looking at your hand. You just glared more, then looked back at your hand. Your wounds suddenly started to rapidly heal.

You pushed your way through the door way. Then walked back to where Hiei's bed was. Morning was still a couple hours away, so you tried to find way to entrain yourself. Your eyes searched the room.

It was pretty much dull, nothing on the walls. No pictures, the wall was just black.You sighed.

Having usually something to do, this annoyed you. You got up and started to mess with a weapon that hung on the wall.

Hiei watched every move you made. (oh yeah, he came out of the bathroom too).

After ten minutes of playing with the weird weapon, you finally grew bored and placed it where it was. Once again you sighed.

Suddenly there was a knock on Hiei's door. You instinctively jump back, and get ready for the worst. You quickly realize it was just someon at the door, so you resumed your other behavior.

Hiei got up and unlocked the door, then open it a bit.

"Hiei, Koenma wants to see us all. He said to bring Hisa with us" You heard a male voice outside say.

Hiei nodded, walked over to you. He then grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you out of the room.

Naturally, you resisted. The other boys helped Hiei take you to Koenma's office.

Once there, they tied you up in the same chair you were in hours ago.

Koenma turned to you all. "I have some news to tell you all"

* * *

/--HAHA! I'm ending this one here. It's 1:37 am, and I'm tired. Please review!--\ 


	4. Bracelet

--Disclaimer: I do **not** own Yuu Yuu Hakusho--

Author's Notes: Sorry the last one was on the short side. I will try to make this one longer. O.O A lot of people reviewed...THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! O.O A lot of people read this too...-in a state of shock- I made this long, so I hope your happy. -smiles- Because when you're happy, I'm happy!

* * *

Chapter Four **Bracelet**

Once there, they tied you up in the same chair you were in hours ago.

Koenma turned to you all. "I have some news to tell you all" Koenma took out a remote from his desk, then pointed it to the TV. With a click, the TV showed four different parts of Koenma's castle thing. "I have installed a barrier around my own castle" Koenma said then took out a bracelet-like item. He handed it to Yusuke. "That will keep you from escaping from here"

Yusuke placed the bracelet-like item around your left wrist. You glared at it. _So much for getting out of here_. You thought while glaring.

"I have a question Koenma" Kurama said looking over at him. Koenma nodded. "It's about her 'feeding', how will she be able to do that?"

"I have all ready came up with a solution for that" Koenma said then clicked a button on the remote again. It showed a dungeon. "She shall feed upon all my human prisoners sentenced to death"

The stupid looking human ran up to Koenma's desk, a expression of pure shock of his face. "But Koenma...you can't do that!" He yelled. Koenma looked at him.

"What do you propose we do then? Vampires have to have live humans to feed on. Or would you rather be one of the humans?" Koenma asked. The human's eyes widen.

"No...but" He said. You let out a laugh. Everyone's eyes turned to you.

"What's so funny?" The hanyo asked, looking a bit angry.

"You are so stupid" You said looking at the human. "Those human have been sentenced to death, they are going to die anyway, so why are you so upset about that?" You didn't really want an answer back, but he didn't seem to notice that.

"Well, being killed by a vampire seems a bit cruel!" The human yelled at you.

"Kuwabara shut up. She does have a point" The hanyo said.

"So your name is Kuwabara, I will keep that in mind" You said with an evil smile of your face. The one red headed demon turned to you.

"I thought you knew of us" He said. You laughed again.

"I didn't bother remembering names" You said getting rather annoyed about their stupidity. Koenma turned off the TV.

"I'm getting tired of your attitude. You will disciplined, every night you will spend three hours in the Black Room. Who ever is watching you at night will escort you there and back, until we see a difference in your attitude" Koenma said, then pushed a button on his desk, which opened the door. "You may leave now" He said then jumped out of his chair and went into another room.

The boys untied you and took you back to Hiei's room. The sun was about to come up, so you decided to try to find a place to sleep. Hiei watched as you look around the whole room.

"What in hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to find a place to sleep, if you don't mind" You said not finding a good spot.

"You can sleep in the closet" Hiei said pointing to a door near the bathroom. You walked over to it and opened it. It seemed good enough.

"I guess this will do" You said as you cleared some stuff to make room for you to sleep. You walked up the side of the wall, then hung from the ceiling. You looked at the door, and it closed it self. Now you were in total darkness, just the way you liked it. You shut your eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Fast Foward to when you were about to wake up **

You were in a light, dreamless sleep. Suddenly the doors of the closet swing open. Of course, with your sensitive earing, you woke up. There stood Hiei in the doorway of the closet.

"Good Morning" You said sarcastically, then you jumped down from the ceiling.

"Hn. You have to got to the Black Room in an hour" He said then grabbed himself a shirt, and pants. He then walked into the bathroom, and shut and locked the door.

_What is this stupid Black Room they keep talking about?_ You thought as you walked into the are where Hiei's bed was. _There isn't much room here, it's starting to get of my nerves_. You sat on his bed. Then you looked out the window, it just became night a few minutes ago. You noticed the way Hiei's room was, it seems that he went to sleep as well.

Hiei walked into the bed area. You just thought of something.

"Yo, baka, I didn't catch your name. I think I should know since I'm going to be here for awhile" You said looking at him. Hiei glared at you.

"It's Hiei" He said as he put on his shirt. "Come on" He said without emotion.

"Where are we going, it hasn't been an hour!" You said getting mad.

"Koenma wants you to feed before you go to the Black Room" Hiei said unlocking the door.

You got up, and walked to the door. Hiei walked down the hallway, which you decided to follow him. (hey, you're getting a free meal...so why not follow him?) After walking through a series of hallways Hiei stopped at a stair way. He checked to see if you where still behind him, then he started to descend down the steps.

Finally when you both reached the both of the steps, you saw rows of cells. They we sorted out by what species the prisoners where.

A guard talked to Hiei, then pressed a button. The door to the human cells opened. You walked in, with Hiei right behind you.

"Take your pick" Hiei said in a monotone voice.

You walked along looking into you passed. _Just like grocery shopping those humans do_. You thought as you looked into each cell. You found one finally that you thought looked good enough. You stopped and pointed to the cell.

The human was a male, he looked like he had been in there for a while do to the way his face looked. He looked like there was no hope, and there wasn't.

Hiei walked over to the cell and unlocked and let you in, then shut the door. The human looked up at you. You smiled evilly. The human looked dumbfounded.

You walked over to him with such speed, he didn't even see you. You moved his head to the side and sunk your fangs into him.

After a few minutes you were done. You stood up and walked out of the cell. Hiei had a guard go in and take the body out. Then you walked with Hiei out of the dungeon, all the human who saw what you did now cowerd in fear.

Hiei lead the way up the stairs and walked a short distance to a room labeled the Black Room.

* * *

-AH! MY HAND HURTS! Just kidding. I hope you liked this one...I'm not too happy about the name of the 'Black Room' but oh well!- 


	5. The Black Room

--Disclaimer: I, sadly, do **not **own Yu Yu Hakusho--

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long to update.

* * *

Chapter Five **The Black Room**

Hiei lead the way up the stairs and walked a short distance to a room labeled the Black Room. You looked at it. Hiei opened the door, and made sure you went in.

Once you got into the room, the first thing you noticed was a chair, much like the one you were tied up in Koenma's office. Hiei came and shut the door behind him. You looked around some more. There was a door on the other side of the room. In a way it somehow reminded you of those human dentist rooms.

Hiei came up behind you and shoved you into the chair and tied you down.

"This happens to me to much" You say has half sarcastically, half annoyed.

"Hn" Was all Hiei said then he walked off to the door you saw when you walked in. _I wonder if this is like going to the dentist_. You thought was suddenly Hiei came back. He was pushing a TV on a cart. He stopped in right infront of you.

Then Hiei walked over to you and put something around you head. It made you look the direction of the TV. You glare at him.

Hiei walked out of the Black Room, and as soon as the door shut, the TV came on. A black swirl front of of a white background appeared. It started to go around. You tried to close your eyes, but you couldn't. Soon you were in a weird state of mind.

**.:Fast Forward -three hours:.**

Hiei came back in, and took you to his room. You were so out of it. You didn't even now what was going on. Hiei just let you walk around the room aimlessly.

The night soon came to a end, and you were still in the same state. Hiei gradded your arm, and shoved you into the closet.

You were sound asleep, on the bottom of the closet. Suddenly the door swong open. Your eyes shoot open, and you jumped up. You exepted Hiei to be there, but it wasn't it was Kiyoshi.

* * *

Sorry this one is really short...I have a HUGE writer's block. T.T 


	6. Almost made it!

--Disclaimer: I own very little, let alone Yu Yu Hakusho--

Tsuki's Notes: I'm SOOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update. I have been busy, with school and stuff. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Six **Almost made it!**

You were sound asleep, on the bottom of the closet. Suddenly the door swung open. Your eyes shoot open, and you jumped up. You excepted Hiei to be there, but it wasn't, it was Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi?" You asked. "Why in hell are you here?" You looked out the door and down to where Hiei's bed was.

"I'm here to break you out" Kiyoshi whispered, then grabbed your hand and pulled you down the small hallway.

"Are you insane! If you get caught..."

"I never get caught" Kiyoshi said as he pulled you along. You smiled, and started to run beside Kiyoshi. "Do you know the way out of here?" He asked as he searched for something in his pocket.

"I think so. Is it night?" You asked as you watched Kiyoshi.

"Well, yeah it's night. Do you think I would come after you in the day time?" Kiyoshi said, and laughing a little. Finally he found what he was looking for. "Led the way" he said as he pulled out a neckless. Your eyes widened as he handed it to you. "It will protect you" Kiyoshi said with a smile.

You smiled too, then quickly put it on. After that you led the way to the main door. But before you and Kiyoshi could get any father the alarm went off.

"Oh great" You say under your breathe.

Suddenly a group of ogres came running to the spot where you and Kiyoshi stood. You smiled coldly. _Do they honestly think they are going to stop up with this?_

You and Kiyoshi started punching, and kicking left and right. Finally the ogres that you or Kiyoshi didn't get to ran away.

"Some security" You snorted. Then you reach for the handle of the door, but it was blown off by Yusuke's Rie Gun. You turn your gaze toward the four Spirit Detectives.

"That's far enough Hisa!" Yusuke yelled lifting up his right arm, getting ready to use his Rie Gun again. The other detectives also got ready to attack.

"Do you think I'm going to fall for the same trick?" You asked, mostly to Hiei. Then you disappeared, and reappeared behind Hiei. You hit the side of his neck, causing him to pass out. Kuwabara used his Rie Ken to try to attack you. To his dismay you easily avoided his blow. You smirked and hit him in the stomach, hard. Kuwabara went flying down the hall way, eventually hitting the wall, and losing consciousness.

"Rose whip!" Kurama yelled as his rose turned into a whip. Then he started to flick it your direction. Kiyoshi came up behind him and punched him in the back of the head.

"KURAMA!" Yusuke yelled. Now he was getting mad. "SHOT GUN!" He yelled without warning. Uncountable numbers of shots of Yusuke's spirit energy came flying toward you and Kiyoshi.

"HISA!" Kiyoshi yelled and ran infront of you. He got must of the damage, but some of the shots came through his body and hit your's.

Yusuke smiled, but that slowly faded. Kiyoshi turned around, his wounds healing before Yusuke's every eyes. Your wounds were doing the exact thing.

"B-but...how?" Yusuke asked himself.

"Baka" You said was you appeared right beside Yusuke. "Didn't you remember that I was a vampire?" You whispered into Yusuke's ear. Then you kicked him behind the legs. He jerked forward, then you kicked him in the stomach. Which made him fall over.

"Bye bye" You said with a smile. You and Kiyoshi walked over to the door once more. As soon as your hand touched the door knob a net came flying down, and landing on top of you and Kiyoshi. You tried to bite your way out, but the rope stayed the same.

"Errr!" You were getting pissed off.

"Thought you could excape?" A familiar voiced asked.

"Shut up!" You yelled to Koenma.

* * *

Ok, my brain is hurts. I got school tomorrow. So see you all later! 


	7. Kiyoshi

o.O.o- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho-o.O.o

/ -Hey! YOU THERE! YES YOU! THE ONE READING THIS! I hope you like this one- /

------

Chapter Seven **Kiyoshi...**

"You have no right to boss me around" said Koenma. You glared at him. Koenma moved his head, and some of his ogres grabbed the net and started to drag you and Kiyoshi down the hall.

"Dammit" Kiyoshi said under his breath. You kinda felt like it was your fault that Kiyoshi got caught. You were about to say something, but then you noticed that they were taking you to the dungeon thing you were in the other day to feed. _Are they going to lock us up?_ You thought, but you thought it would be stupid if they did.

"Put them in seperate cells" Koenma said to the ogres pulling you and Kiyoshi. "Then come back to my office for further orders" Then Koenma walked back up the stairs.

They unlocked one of the cells and started to reach in and grab you. You grabbed the arm and bit it as hard as you could. The ogre withdrew his hand and let out a cry of pain. After all that, the net fell open. You jumped out and ran for the stairs. You could hear Kiyoshi right behind you.

As you ran down the hallway, you noticed that Koenma had not made it to his office yet. You smirked.

"HEY BABY BREATH!" You yelled as you shoot a huge blast of energy straight at his face.

Koenma looked back, and then got hit smack dab in the face. You and Kiyoshi laughed and then race side-by-side to the main entrance hall.

Koyoshi blew up the door with a blast of his own energy. You smiled to him then you both ran out of the castle.

You both were 50 feet away from the door when a blast of demon energy hit the back of Kiyoshi's head. Your eyes widen. You looked back.

There stood Kuwabara, his arm extended. He looked like it was about to pass out again. Without warning Yusuke's Rie Gun hit you in the face.

You feel to the ground. You saw Kuwabara fall over as everything turned dark. _So close_...

**Y**ou woke up in Hiei's closet again. You kicked down the closet door and walked into the bed area. No one was in the room. _Where is Kiyoshi?_ You thought as your anger grew. You punched the wall, making a huge hole in it.

Suddenly Koenma came into the room. "Calm down, you are going to bust down the wall" He said calmly.

"Shut the hell up! You can't order me around! AND what did you do with Kiyoshi?" You demanded.

"I had a stake drove through his heart"

--------------

Sorry it's so short!


	8. Bad News

I'm sorry...but I will not be continuing this story. Sorry, but I have no ideas, and no time.


End file.
